The Undead Bot's Daughter
by Tinyterror
Summary: meh, coulden't think of a better name. Based off of the show transformers prime


Sora: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be working on the third chapter of TT Trouble?  
>: Yes, but I don't wanna work on it right now got it?<br>Sora: but the fanfiction people want to see me in action! *gets hit on head*  
>Sora: OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!<br>: You deserved it.  
>Riku: When are you gonna put me in? I wanna be in it!<br>: You'll be in it later.  
>Riku: When?<br>Sora: Yea, when?  
>Riku: When are you gonna give the public what they want?<br>Sora: Yea, when Sabrina?  
>Xabrina: What the public wants is to see me kicking heartless butt, destroying Organization 13, and me and Axel being kick butt partners!<br>Sora and Riku: No, THEY WANNA SEE ME! *Both whips out their key blade's and attack Xabrina*  
>Xabrina: *whips out her key blades and counter attacks*<br>Sora and Riku: ZZZZZAAAAPPPPPPPPP!~!  
>: *is quiet in room* I knew those shock collars would come in handy. Thanks for the Idea about having these conversations before the fan fic's, James-The-Fox or sommat like that. Read his fan fiction's. Their funny.<br>Xabrina: Why didn't you put a collar on me?  
>: Because I need you for the third chapter of <span>TT Trouble<span>.  
>Xabrina: Nice to know.<br>Sora: *Recovered* DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!  
>!<br>Sorry. He startled me. Anyway, Xemnas? The Disclaimer?  
>Xemnas: Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or The Ice Katun from Dragonfable.<br>: Thank You, and now-  
>Sora: *Recovered again* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<br>!  
>: Sorry. Startled again. Anyway, on with the fic!<br>Sora and Riku: *Is twitching*  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Prologue

He looked down at the human village with all the puny human's walking around like insects. An insect he intended to crush. "Uh, Ah hem… Lord Megatron… When… do I, give the order to attack?" I turn to see Starscream, the worst Admiral none would ask for.

"I give the order to attack, Starscream, not you," I say slowly in order to get it through that thick head of his. "And we attack… now," With that I jump down the cliff at the head of my army and land in the middle of the ants nest. I signal the rest of my army to start destroying the human village. I stand back and watch, nothing else to do, and destroying this village that can't fight back seams too much of an effort, and what's the thrill of fighting an opponent who can't put forth any effort in fighting back to save his own life? Even those, dare I say, _Autobots_ have some spunk and can fight back. Starscream, on the other hand, relishes in destroying those weaker than him. I watch, amusingly, as he rips off the roof of a house on the outskirts of town and pulls a screaming figure from inside the house. He puts the female human on the ground and, as she scrabble's to get away, crushes her under his foot. Her shrieks of terror are cut off. A male human runs out of the house yelling, "Cassie," and is gunned down by Starscream.

"MOM, DAD, NOOO," the scream cuts through the air. My troops instantly form a block around me and Starscream, in a defensive status.

"No, Sabrina, get away from here. Save yourself." So the human was still alive, eh? I watch, amusingly, as Starscream shoots again, blasting the head off of the male human.

"Dad," the human girl whispered. She turned and glared at Starscream. "You killed my father," she said slowly, and now I'm gonna DESTROY YOU!" She whips out a light blue blade the size of a tooth pick from a thing at her side. She run's at Starscream with the toothpick blade held at her side away from her. This should be amusing. The troops surrounding Starscream instantly start shooting at her, but they all miss, the trash heaps. She immediately pounces on the outstretched arm of the decepticon closest to her and separates its head from its shoulder, and before the other troops can react, cuts the heart out of a second one and the arm off a third. I see ice instantly start to form around the severed limb, and, before I knew it, that decepticon's circuits are frosted and it's dead. She jumps on a fourth one just as one of the bots surrounding me finally shoots at her, only for her to leap out of the way and the bolt to go through the bot she was on. She cuts off the leg of another and lands in front of Starscream. "Say good bye to your life, ya bitch." She leaps at the scared stiff Starscream and raised her sword to attack. That won't do, Starscream may be annoying, but he's a valuable pawn in my plans. I quickly raise me gun and shoot at the building behind her. The building explodes and a derby hits her on the head, knocking her out. Starscream immediately picks her up and points his gun at her head, charging up a blast.

"Starscream, no," I say.

"Eh?... B-But she was killing us all! We can't just leave her to tell the other earthlings about us and come after us, destroying more of us! We already get enough trouble from those blasted Autobot's"

"That is the exact point," I said, trying to get through that thick skull of his. "With this earthling she will wipe out the autobot's for us."

" But how, master, she knows what I look like and won't forget me!"

"Ah, but we can make her forget you, and make it seem like the Autobots destroyed her village, and her family." I walk over to Starscream and put my face close to the human girl's. "You shall be my ace in the hole, Sabrina. Beam us aboard," I growl.

"You shall soon forget _**everything**_."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

: Dun,Dun,DDDDDDDDOOOOOONNNNNNNN. I **wuff cliffies**!  
>Xemnas: here we go again<br>Sora: *Recovered* CLICK DA LITTLE BLUE BUTTON ALREADY!  
>*!*<br>Xemnas: I will now go and end my pain by drowning myself in the toilet.  
>: You can drown people in the toilet? * Glances at twitching Sora* It might not be a bad Idea.<br>Riku: *Is sneaking into cookie jar*


End file.
